sakura y las cartas perdidas de clow
by dreisil
Summary: después de la carta sellada la vida de sakura se había buelto tranquila pero otro de los secretos de clow aparecera para complicar las cosas acompáñenla a ella y sus amigos en esta mision.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura card captor y las cartas perdidas

Había pasado ya dos años desde el incidente de la carta del vacío y las cosas han sido tranquilas shaoran había regresado ya hace un mes que shaoran había vuelto y últimamente los días eran un poco aburrido ya sin nada que hacer sin cartas sueltas o sucesos extraños las cartas habían sido guardadas y los guardianes descasaban pero nadie sabia que dentro de poco las cosas se complicarían y un gran caos se avecinaría.

Sakura ahora tiene 14 años y estudia segundo de secundaria junto con sus amigo su hermano estudia en la universidad y su padre sigue enseñando.

Hera un día normal pero Sakura se llevaría una sorpresa de camino ala escuela se encontró con tomoyo y shaoran luego al llegar al salón se encontraron con alguien que los sorprendió.

¿?: Hola Sakura.

Sakura: profesora mizuki.

Mizuki: volví hace una semana y miren quien más.

Los tres voltearon a ver y se encontraron con alguien que conocían bien.

Los tres: eriol.

Eriol: es un gusto volver.

Luego de eso las clases siguieron de forma normal después de la escuela todos fueron al parque del pingüino a hablar con eriol.

Sakura: eriol que ases aquí.

Eriol: es que en Inglaterra las cosas son algo aburridas así que mejor decidí regresar.

Shaoran: supongo que esta bien en tanto no traigas mas sucesos extraños.

Todos rieron ante eso pero eriol se asombro y dijo.

Eriol: li te reíste antes no lo hacías.

Ante esto shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaron levemente y tomoyo con una risita dijo.

Tomoyo: es que estar con Sakura lo cambio un poco.

Eriol: a ahora lo entiendo.

Los dos se rieron haciendo sonrojar más a Sakura y shaoran cuando de repente los tres magos se sobresaltan.

Sakura: sintieron eso.

Shaoran: si lo sentí pero eriol no esta haciendo nada.

Eriol: es cierto yo no lo ago pero esta presencia la siento muy familiar.

De la nada varios hilos cubrieron el lugar y envolvieron a los 4 no sabían que estaba pasando pero se podía sentir una presencia que los 3 magos conocían bien entonces los mágicos dijeron.

Los tres: es una carta clow.

Tomoyo: pero Sakura ya reunió todas las cartas y las cambio porque pasa esto.

Eriol: no lo se pero talvez si veo en las memorias del mago clow pueda saberlo pero para eso necesito concentrarme y ahora no tengo mi báculo.

Sakura: ni yo el Mio.

Shaoran: ni yo mi espada porque la deje en mi departamento.

Los 4 no sabían que hacer los hechiceros no tenía sus artefactos mágicos y no podían escapar mientras los hilos seguían creciendo y envolviéndolos.

Sakura: ahora como salimos de aquí.

Shaoran: no lo se sin sus báculos y yo sin mi espada no podemos hacer nada.

Eriol: pero debemos tratar de liberarnos

Tomoyo: si ¿pero como?

De la nada unos cristales rojos y otros de color blanco cortaron los hilos y los liberan después distinguen dos figuras en el cielo y ven que eran Yue y rubimoon quienes se les acercaron y les dijeron.

Yue: están bien.

Sakura: si pero como llegaron

Rubí: siendo Nakuru me encontré Con yukito y después de hablar un momento sentimos una presencia y nos transformamos y llegamos.

Eriol. Gracias pero ahora vámonos necesitamos nuestras cosas para resolver esto, pero antes será mejor que revise los memorias de clow para ver que ocurre así que rubimoon y yo nos vamos a buscar mi báculo Esta vez los 3 pelearemos juntos.

Los dos asintieron y se separaron Sakura y tomoyo se fueron a ala casa de la primera para buscar la llave y los cartas, shaoran se fue a su departamento para traer su espada y luego de una hora todos se reunieron Sakura y tomoyo llegaron con kero y Yue, eriol con espinel y rubí, shaoran llego con su espada y se reunieron eriol llego con su traje de mago clow, shaoran usaba una tunica negra con bordes verdes con pantalón blanco y unos zapatos como los que usaba cuando ayudaba a Sakura pero negros y sin sombrero y Sakura por insistencia de tomoyo tenia puesto uno traje era igual al que eso para sellar la carta nada pero de color azul cuando se encontraron eriol dijo.

Eriol: bien veo que están listos pero que hace tomoyo aquí.

Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que cuando capturaron la carta de la nada no pude gravar nada pero ahora que puedo gravar de nuevo y esta vez con más personajes no desaprovechare.

Dijo esta con estrellas en los ojos ante esto todos suspiraron y eriol les dijo.

Eriol: revise las memorias de clow y ya se a que nos enfrentamos.

Sakura: y que es lo que ocurre.

Eriol: lo que pasa es que el mago clow creo un total de 99 cartas además de la carta de la nada dando un total de 100 cartas de los cuales ya tienes 53 pero al armar la baraja separo las que le pareció que servirían más pero como la que quedaban eran las mas peligrosas los sepulto en un cofre y para que nadie las encontrara no hizo mención de ellas en ningún registro pero por algún motivo que aun desconozco se liberaron.

Sakura: ¿así que tenemos que reunir 47 cartas mas y cambiarlas también?

Eriol: así es pero no te preocupes esta vez yo estaré para ayudarte aunque no garantizo que tengamos ventaja ya que las cartas faltantes son muy poderosas.

Shaoran: tranquila Sakura yo también estaré además ye tenemos mas de la mitad de las cartas peor seria tener que empezar de cero otra vez.

Kero: aunque no me guste decirlo el tiene razón peor es nada y además esta vez somos mas los que peleamos.

Espinel: se que en el pasado les causamos complicaciones pero Esta vez lucharemos lado a lado.

Rubí: es cierto esta vez lucharemos unidos.

Yue: mientras más mejor creo.

Sakura: es cierto esta vez somos mas, lo aremos juntos.

Todos: SI.

Se encaminaron en donde se sentía la presencia ya con sus objetos en mano y avanzaron hasta que los hilos volvieron e intentaron amarrar otra vez a todos pero esta vez shaoran con su espada los cortaba eriol también con rayos de energía de su báculo y Sakura con la carta espada, los guardianes no se quedaban atrás kero y spinel los rompían con sus garras o los destruían con rayos de sus bocas mientras Yue y rubí usaban los cristales que salían de sus manos, la batalla proseguía pero tomoyo que estaba distraída gravando un hilo detrás la sujeta y ella asustada grita .

Tomoyo: AYUDAA.

Sakura: tomoyo resiste ya vamos.

Los 3 intentaron salvarla mientras los guardianes mantenían los hilos alejados pero fue difícil ya que los hilos aumentaban más y más cuando porque lograron liberar a tomoyo y Sakura viendo que la situación era muy complicada se le ocurrió una idea.

Sakura: eriol intentare algo cuando active esta carta por favor crea una barrera para protegernos.

Eriol. Esta bien has lo que tengas que hacer yo nos protegeré.

Sakura: carta ayúdame a detener este caos ¡FUEGO!

Cuando la carta se activo todos los hilos se comienzan a quemar todos los hilos y frente a ellos apareció la figura de una araña grande de color morado.

Shaoran: esa es la verdadera forma de la carta Sakura séllala ahora.

Sakura: regresa ala forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

Después de eso la araña brillo y comenzó a flotar luego Sakura continuo.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.

Después de ello la carta callo a sus pies y tenia escrito el nombre la telaraña Sakura la recogió y sus amigos se le acercaron.

Shaoran: lo lograste Sakura.

Le dijo con un fuerte abrazo y al separarse llegaron los demás.

Tomoyo: bien hecho Sakura y gracias por salvarme.

Eriol: fue bueno idea usar la carta del fuego.

Sakura: gracias a todos pero fue muy difícil ahora veo porque clow dijo que eran las mas peligrosas.

Kero: si y por lo que sabemos aun nos faltan mas, vamos a estar ocupados un buen tiempo.

Shaoran: cierto por lo visto estas cartas nuevas son mas poderosas de lo que creíamos.

Eriol: por lo visto esto será mas complicado de lo que suponía aun peleando todos juntos aun así nos costara juntarlas y cambiarlas aun faltan 46 y si son tan o mas fuertes que esta nos espera un duro trabajo.

Tomoyo: tranquilos yo confío que podrán hacerlo.

Sakura: gracias tomoyo y a todos si tenia que hacer esto me alegra hacerlo con mis amigos.

Eriol: bueno mejor vámonos esta pelea fue muy dura y debemos descansar.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar con sus respectivos guardianes y a sus respectivas casas en su habitación Sakura charlaba con kero del nuevo reto.

Sakura: kero que piensas de estas nuevas cartas.

Kero en su forma falsa dijo.

Kero: sinceramente no puedo decir mucho porque yo no sabía nada de estas cartas pero puedo saber por que clow no quería decir nada de ellas y nunca nos dijo nada a Yue ni ami por protegernos y no creo que quisiera que tú te involucraras.

Sakura: creo que tienes razón pero lo bueno es que esta vez tenemos mas apoyo, y esta vez creo que lo lograremos estando juntos.

Dicho esto se fue a dormir ahora con la tarea de reunir las cartas que clow no quería que salieran a la luz pero calmada al saber que contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Apagón en tomoeda y los sentimientos descubiertos

Ala mañana siguiente Sakura despertó algo cansada por los problemas de las nuevas cartas clow que según Eriol eran mas peligrosas que las que ya había enfrentado pero contando con la ayuda de sus amigos se sentía un poco mas calmada así que se alisto para ir ala escuela y bajo a desayunar saludando a su hermano y su padre.

Sakura: hola papa, hola hermano.

Fuyitaka: buenos días Sakura.

Toya: buenos días monstruo.

Ante esto Sakura lo piso asiendo que a su hermano le duela y se sentó a desayunar luego salio camino ala escuela en el camino se encontró con shaoran que tenia la mirada baja y parecía pensativo se le acercó y le dijo.

Sakura: buenos días shaoran.

Shaoran: buenos días Sakura.

Sakura: que te pasa shaoran te noto algo distante.

Shaoran: es que pensé en lo que paso ayer si es cierto lo que nos dijo eriol sobre las nuevas cartas nos estamos poniendo en mas peligro que nunca y llegue a una colusión.

Sakura: que quieres decir.

Shaoran: te lo digo después de la escuela vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Aun que la rondaba la curiosidad decidió dejar que las cosas pasaran como las diera el día en la escuela se encontraron con tomoyo y eriol y se pusieron a discutir la situación actual.

Eriol: las cosas ayer se volvieron complicadas por lo visto estas nuevas cartas no son para tomarse ala ligera.

Sakura: cierto y ayer la carta de la telaraña nos puso en muchos problemas.

Shaoran: por lo que sabemos las cartas estaban ocultas en un cofre que el mago clow escondió tal vez si lo encontramos con suerte no hayan escapado todas lo que nos ahorraría problemas y no pondríamos en riesgo ala gente.

Eriol: talvez tengas razón ver si puedo recuperar mas recuerdos de la memoria de clow para ver si averiguo donde esta el cofre.

Tomoyo: chicos la profesora mizuki

La profesora entro y la clase empezó durante el resto del día las cosas fueron normales pero después de la escuela el grupo iba de salida cuando la profesora mizuki lo detuvo y dijo.

Mizuki: chicos por favor acompáñenme.

Luego la siguieron al salón la profesora cerro y dijo.

Mizuki: ayer logre sentir una presencia y me imagino que ustedes tienen algo que ver eriol no estarás haciendo mas travesuras verdad.

Sakura: la verdad profesora es que eriol no hizo nada fue otra cosa.

Así comenzaron a relatar todos los problemas que habían tenido con la carta de la telaraña y de las cartas perdidas al oír esto la profesora se siente impactada y les dijo.

Mizuki: por lo visto es una situación complicada y muy peligrosa ¿no tienen alguna idea de donde puede estar ese cofre con las cartas faltantes?

Eriol: me temo que de momento no por lo que tendré que intentar recordar mas de las memorias de clow.

Shaoran: si tenemos suerte talvez la telaraña sea la única carta que escapo y no deberemos correr tanto riesgo como ayer por que por lo visto estas cartas son mas poderosas y peligrosas que las que están en los registros dejados por el mago clow.

Sakura: ojala sea cierto y la telaraña sea la única que escapo.

Una vez acabada la charla Sakura se fue con shaoran y tomoyo y eriol a sus respectivas casas de camino se detuvieron en el templo donde se llevo a cabo la prueba final para cambiar las ultimas cartas entraron y dijeron.

Sakura: no es curioso recuerdas cuando eriol nos dio la ultima prueba aquí ahí pensé que se acabo todo pero Luego ocurrió lo de la carta de la nada y ahora esto no te parece

Shaoran: de que hablas Sakura.

Sakura: hablo de que cuando creímos que los problemas habían terminado surgieron nuevos nunca hemos podido estar cien por siento tranquilos ya mucho tiempo a pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que ismos algo como esto. Y si no estamos listos para afrontarlo.

Shaoran: cuando mencionaste lo de la ultima prueba de eriol me hiciste recordar lo que te dije después de eso recuerdas.

Sakura recordando aquel momento se sonrojo levemente y respondió.

Sakura: si recuerdo lo que me dijiste, después de eso no sabía bien que pensar hasta que te dije lo que sentía cuando capturamos la carta de la nada fue bueno ver que no perdiste tus sentimientos, ¿pero porque me preguntaste si lo recordaba?

Shaoran sujeto su mano entre las suyas y dijo.

Shaoran: por que lo que sentía por ti no cambio al contrario comencé a sentir que creció y después de ver el peligro en el que podríamos estar por estos nuevos problemas pensé que si algo mas grave llegara a pasar no podría decírtelo.

Sakura con la cara muy sonrojada pregunta.

Sakura: ¿que quería decirme?

Shaoran: cuando te dije que me gustabas lo dije con toda honestidad pero ahora que e madurado mas y reflexione mejor las cosas puedo decirte con todo mi corazón que te amo Sakura, como a nada mas en este mundo, te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara.

Sakura quedo en shock no sabia que hacer así que le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo dulcemente.

Sakura: shaoran con lo que me dijiste ahora recordé cuando te dije que me gustabas también y me hizo darme cuenta de que también mis sentimientos crecieron y yo también te amo.

Dicho esto ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron y final mente se dieron su primer beso comenzó con algo tímido pero luego de un momento lo profundizaron mas y comenzaron a disfrutarlo mas, pero sin saberlo desde los arbustos tomoyo quien los había seguido en secreto y los estaba filmando y luego del beso shaoran aun abrazado a ella le pregunto.

Shaoran: ¿Sakura serias mi novia?

Sakura: creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

Respondió para luego besarlo de nuevo y tomoyo con una gran sonrisa miraba ala pareja y no pudo evitar pensar.

Tomoyo:_ "¿algún día tendré la ocasión de hacer lo mismo con un chico que también me ame ami? "_

Lugo de eso shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa se despidieron con un beso corto y se fueron Sakura entro a su cuarto y kero regañándola dijo.

Kero: Sakura por besaste a ese mocoso.

Sakura algo molesta dijo.

Sakura: porque es mi novio y no te dejare que le sigas diciendo así.

Kero impactado por lo que dijo se desmayo y se quedo dormido así la noche continua con tranquilidad ala maña siguiente Sakura despertó de maravilla y kero después despertó y con voz ronca dijo.

Kero: tuve un sueño raro soñé que habías vuelto novia de ese mocoso.

Sakura algo irritada le dice.

Sakura: kero eso no fue un sueño y no lo llames así.

Kero de la impresión se desmaya de nuevo Sakura no le tomo importancia y se fue a desayunar después salio para la escuela en el camino se topo con shaoran se saludaron con un beso corto y se fueron camino ala escuela y al llegar se encontraron con eriol y tomoyo después de saludarse se fueron al salón y hablaron un poco.

Eriol: ayer busque mas en las memorias de clow y tuve el recuerdo de el guardando las cartas en el cofre pero no donde lo escondió.

Sakura: es curioso que ayer no apareciera ninguna carta.

Shaoran: recuerda que abecés las cartas aparecían cada cierta cantidad de días.

Tomoyo: es cierto recuerda que una vez esperamos una semana entera y no apareció ninguna.

Cuando la clase comenzó se mantuvieron atentos ya que esa noche era el festival de la luna llena y todos Irian esa noche ala escuela ala salida se juntaron y comentaron algunas cosas.

Tomoyo: estoy ansiosa por esta noche.

Eriol: yo creo que deberíamos ser precavidos así que mejor llevemos nuestras cosas en caso de emergencia y ya que el festival esta abierto ala ciudad invitare a Nakuru y tu Sakura deberías invitar a yukito por si necesitamos a los guardianes, llevemos al kero y spinel a escondidas.

Sakura: me parece bien después de todas las cartas solían aparecer durante días especiales así que seria bueno ser precavido.

Shaoran: entonces traeré mi espada y ustedes sus báculos en caso de tener que pelear.

Acordado eso cada una se fue a su casa para recoger sus artefactos mágicos y arreglarse para el festival de la luna, luego ala noche llegaron y todo estaba adornado la gente paseaba y se divertía después de un rato hubo un pequeño baile en el cual shaoran saco a bailar a Sakura y eriol como caballero invito a tomoyo, mientras bailaban todo era tranquilo asta que derepente los 3 magos se detuvieron de golpe pues habían sentido algo tomoyo confundida pregunto.

Tomoyo: eriol que sucede por que paraste.

Eriol: siento la presencia de una carta.

De repente todas las luces comenzaron a brillar más de la cuenta y la profesora pregunto a un encargado.

Mizuki: ¿que es lo que ocurre?

Encargado: tenemos más electricidad de la necesaria una sobrecarga.

El grupo así como los guardianes sabían que era cosa de la carta que lo estaba provocando y escurriéndose lejos de las luces vieron que en toda la ciudad pasaba lo mismo así que decidieron actuar los guardianes se transformaron, Sakura y eriol convocaron sus báculos y shaoran su espada Lugo siguieron el rastro hacia la planta de energía de la ciudad.

Eriol: la carta esta aquí.

Shaoran: pues démonos prisa y detengámosla.

Sakura: cierto vamos.

Los 4 jóvenes y los guardines entraron al edificio de la nada miles de chispas de luz aparecieron y era tan fuerte que apenas podían ver pero luego Sakura tuvo una idea.

Sakura: carta extingue estas luces ¡OSCURIDAD!

La carta actúo revelando la forma de un chico con cabello y tunica blancas con amarillo Sakura se le acercó y dijo.

Sakura: regresa ala forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

La carta brillo y Sakura continúo.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y trasfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.

Luego se convirtió en una carta Sakura con el nombre de energía y la situación se tranquilizo pero hubo un problema, en todo la ciudad había un apagón.

Sakura: pero si capturamos la carta porque ocurrió esto.

Shaoran: es posible que llegáramos tarde y la carta sobre cargo el sistema fundiéndolo.

Eriol: si me parece que li tiene razón llegamos tarde la ciudad se quedara sin luz de manera indefinida.

Después de eso volvieron a la fiesta aun a oscuras y encontraron a la profesora y le explicaron todo. Al día siguiente era domingo así que no había escuela pero de acuerdo con la policía la ciudad podría quedar sin luz por semanas o cuando máximo un mes así que al llegar a la escuela el director les dijo.

Director: hasta que devuelvan la electricidad las clases se acortaran para que cada uno llegue a su casa antes del atardecer y los que ocupan oras extra para actividades o clubes se las quitara por el tiempo que dure esta crisis.

En el salón el grupo estaba medio decido y con cara de culpa.

Sakura: debimos haber llegado antes ahora toda la ciudad esta sin energía por nuestra culpa.

Shaoran: no se que pensar solo puedo decir que no nos conviene llegar tarde otra vez.

Eriol: es cierto no hay que retrasarnos de nuevo esta vez solo fue la luz quien sabe si la próxima sea algo mas grave.

Tomoyo: no estén tristes no fue su culpa fue la carta.

Sakura: gracias tomoyo, pero por un tiempo tendremos dificultad para buscarlas si aparecen de noche.

Eriol: es cierto pero deberemos hacerlo.

Y así el grupo continúa con sus clases más decididos que antes a reunir las cartas que quedan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Encontrando problemas y respuestas

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con la carta energía y la ciudad seguía sin electricidad pues según el servicio técnico que trabajaba en el problema faltaban por lo menos unas 3 semanas más para reparar el problema, en ese tiempo Sakura y los otros seguían sintiendo culpa por lo ocurrido con la carta que lo causo aun con el consuelo de tomoyo y la profesora mizuki, el sentimiento no se iba pues seguían pensando que era ese día hablaban en el salón.

Tomoyo: chicos deben dejar de echarse la culpa no fue por que ustedes lo hicieran.

Sakura: gracias tomoyo pero el ver lo complicado que se la pasa la gente sin energía no podemos evitar pensar en lo que hizo la carta energía.

Shaoran: llegamos tarde y ahora toda la ciudad tiene problemas por nosotros.

Eriol: de echo quería hablar de eso logre recordar donde clow puso el cofre pero el problema es que solo es el recuerdo de el enterrándolo no donde es, y aunque me esfuerzo por intentar recordar mas me es difícil.

Tomoyo: descuida creo que ases lo mejor que puedes además recordemos que clow no quería que aparecieran talvez por protección puso un hechizo en si mismo para no recordarlo.

Sakura: talvez tomoyo tenga razón eso podría darnos una pista de porque a eriol le cuesta encontrar el recuerdo.

Mizuki: si no les molesta podemos comenzar la clase.

Y así el día prosiguió de manera normal al terminar las clases se fueron a su casas y ya que las clases acababan antes del atardecer, shaoran decidió acompañar a Sakura mientras tomoyo y eriol se iban por su cuenta al llegar, se pusieron a conversar y comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación de la ciudad, Sakura se veía desanimada en eso shaoran dijo.

Shaoran: en que piensas Sakura por que estas triste.

Sakura: es solo que aun siento culpa por lo que paso con la carta que causo el apagón.

Shaoran: no te preocupes mi flor aquí estoy para ti y no te dejare triste, por que prefiero verte feliz.

Sakura: gracias lobito siempre me haces sentir mejor.

En ese momento se acercaron sus rostros en busca de los labios del otro y justo cuando estaban apunto de tocarse llego Toya quien de golpe grito con furia.

Toya: ¡QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Sakura algo molesta por la interrupción le dijo.

Sakura: hermano por que gritas nos interrumpiste.

Toya: que los interrumpí, mejor explícame por eso mocoso trato de besarte.

Shaoran: primero deja de llamarme así y segundo yo no le veo problema en querer besar a mi novia.

Ante eso Toya se quedo pasmado sin saber que decir y después de un minuto respondió con enojo.

Toya: ¡como ese mocoso entupido puede ser tu novio!

¿?: Quien es novio de quien.

En ese momento la voz que suena era fuyitaka kinomoto el padre de Sakura y Toya que acababa de entrar por la puerta sin entender el por que del enojo de su hijo, después de un momento pregunto diciendo.

Fuyitaka: ¿que ocurre aquí por que tanto alboroto?

Sakura: papa lo que pasa es…

Y así se puso a contarle lo que paso y por que Toya se molesto, luego le pidió a Sakura que le explicara donde y cuando se lo había pedido cuando termino el por un momento no dijo nada, pero después una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y dijo.

Fuyitaka: era solo eso yo no le veo problema.

Toya: como puedes decir eso papa yo no creo que este mocoso pueda hacerle ningún bien a Sakura además tu no lo conoces.

Fuyitaka: de echo conozco a este joven tomoyo siempre me platicaba de que el ayudaba a Sakura cuando estaba en dificultades y siempre la animaba a seguir.

Toya: pues yo recuerdo que el primer día que lo vi estaba lastimando a Sakura y así dices que el la ayuda.

Sakura: aquella vez fue un mal entendido y fue hace casi 4 años ya no importa ahora.

Toya: papa no piensas decir nada.

Fuyitaka: que tendría que decir Toya tu hermana ya no es una niña y tengo mucha seguridad de que el joven li cuidara bien de ella.

Shaoran: tenga por seguro señor que la cuidare con mi vida.

Dicho eso Toya se fue resignado con cara de pocos amigos y de mal humor Lugo de un rato shaoran tuvo que irse ya que sin luz en las calles no le convenía volver tarde a su departamento, al día siguiente en la escuela el grupo como hacían recientemente hablaban antes de la clase eriol dijo.

Eriol: intente pero ese recuerdo sigue bloqueado y no se que hechizo usar para quitar el sello de esas memorias.

Shaoran: talvez podamos armar una localización aproximada con los datos que tengas ahora.

Eriol: bueno lo que recuerdo es que era un gran claro rodeado por un círculo de árboles y clow tallo su símbolo en uno de ellos.

Sakura: debe ser uno de los claros que están en el bosque pero aun faltan 3 días para el domingo.

Tomoyo: chicos hablemos Lugo viene la profesora.

Dicho esto la profesora entro tomando asiento en el escritorio y dijo.

Mizuki: este viernes iremos de paseo al bosque para recoger muestras de plantas para la clase de biología, así y por la situación actual iremos temprano para tener tiempo suficiente y poder regresar antes del amanecer.

Luego de eso el grupo siguió con el día normalmente pero en la salida comentaban el viaje en eso shaoran les dice.

Shaoran: talvez podamos aprovechar el viaje para indagar en el bosque en que claro podría estar el cofre.

Sakura: seria buena idea así no tendremos que esperar al domingo.

Eriol: entonces llevaremos nuestros objetos en caso de problemas, la dificultad es que ni Yue ni rubí podrán ir ya que el viaje es solo para nuestro salón pero al menos deberíamos llevar a kero y Spinel a escondidas.

Tomoyo: cera perfecto lastima que no pueda llevar un traje para gravar a Sakura con el se vería magnifica.

Ante eso todos suspiraron y fueron a esperar el día de mañana, al día siguiente todos llegaron listos para el viaje al llegar al bosque y sin que los demás lo notaran se separaron y fueron a indagar al bosque buscaron por horas pero en todos los claros que hallaban no había ningún árbol con la marca de clow, luego de algunas horas descansaron un poco y se pusieron a hablar.

Sakura: hemos buscado por horas y no hemos encontrado la marca de clow.

Shaoran: solo nos quedas 2 horas para que el paseo termine si no hallamos nada tendremos que volver el domingo temprano y seguir buscando.

Eriol: si talvez pero las memorias apuntaban a que estaba aquí no se que mas…

Después de la nada todos se callaron pues los magos sentían la presencia de una carta sintiendo eso fueron corriendo a donde estaba la presencia, luego de correr por un rato se dieron cuenta de que salieron del bosque hacia una zona que parecía un desierto pero no de arena la zona estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad si saber que pasaba Sakura dijo.

Sakura: la presencia se siente aquí pero donde esta la carta.

Después de decir eso todo el polvo que había en el lugar comenzó venírseles encima tratando de cubrirlos ante esto Sakura y eriol sacaron sus báculos y shaoran su espada viendo el problema Sakura uso la carta del viento shaoran invoco al dios del viento con su espada y eriol creo una ráfaga con su magia a medida que el viento alejaba el polvo se descubrió la imagen de un chico con ropas y piel de color marrón ante esto Sakura prosiguió a sellar la carta.

Sakura: regresa ala forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

La carta brillo y Sakura continúo.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre Sakura.

La carta apareció frente a ellos con el nombre de el polvo luego de eso se dieron cuenta que el paisaje solo fue cosa de la carta y en realidad era un hermoso prado de césped todos observaron el paisaje hasta que tomoyo dijo.

Tomoyo: miren por allá ahí un círculo de árboles.

Sakura: talvez el cofre este allí vamos.

El grupo se dirigió al sitio y al llegar vieron que en el centro del claro había un gran hueco en eso kero y spinel comentaron diciendo.

Kero: el árbol de aquí tiene el símbolo del mago clow.

Spinel: eso quiere decir que este es el sitio.

En eso el grupo busco dentro y encontró el cofre cerrado pero en medio del hoyo y cuando Iván a abrirlo se dieron cuenta de la hora así que se fueron rápido de regreso con el grupo luego de regreso en la escuela decidieron que visto la hora que era decidieron abrirlo mañana así todos fueron a sus casas y al día siguiente todos se reunieron temprano en la escuela luego cuando intentaron abrir el cofre vieron que estaba sellado y no supieron que hacer en eso eriol tuvo una idea.

Eriol: talvez si los 3 concentramos nuestra energía mágica podamos romper el sello.

En eso los 3 magos juntaron sus manos y concentraron su magia luego de un minuto el sello se rompió, en eso Sakura lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió pero para sorpresa de todos el cofre estaba casi vacío y solo quedaba una carta en el interior ante esto shaoran dijo.

Shaoran: solo hay una carta las demás debieron irse lo que significa que nuestro plan de adelantar la recolección no funcionara.

Sakura: es cierto pero al menos obtuvimos 2 cartas eso es algo.

Eriol: pero aun faltan otras 43 y no sabemos que tan peligrosas podrán ser.

Tomoyo: ¿pero que carta es la que tiene?

Ante esto Sakura agarro la carta y en ella estaba el nombre de recordar y eso los extraño mucho en eso Sakura pregunto.

Sakura: recordar ¿para que servirá?

Shaoran: bueno basándonos en su nombre tal vez esta carta te permita recuperar recuerdos perdidos.

Eriol con eso sonrío y con alegría dijo.

Eriol: si eso es cierto talvez si la usan en mi puede desbloquear los recuerdo que clow sello.

Tomoyo: pero si las cartas no están en el cofre de que serviría.

Eriol: en el que talvez con los recuerdos desbloqueados puede identificar cada carta en su momento así no tendremos que esperar para saber de cual se trata.

Shaoran: eso resultaría muy útil ya que si las identificamos y sabremos lo que pueden hacer y que tan peligrosas pueden ser.

En eso la profesora entro y después de clase el grupo le explico la situación y la profesora les comento.

Mizuki: ya veo que la situación es tan grave como pensábamos pero no sabemos que riesgo podrían correr buscado las cartas que faltan.

Sakura: es cierto pero aun así lo aremos cumpliremos con este reto.

Así el grupo se separa y cada quien se marcha por su cuenta menos Sakura que era acompañada por shaoran al llegar shaoran la detuvo y le dijo.

Shaoran: Sakura esta mañana tu hermano interrumpió así que me parece que te debo algo.

Dijo con algo de picardía en la voz Sakura de igual forma le respondió.

Sakura: pues dámelo lo estoy esperando.

Ante esto los dos se acercaron y se besaron dulcemente y luego de un minuto se despidieron y shaoran se fue ya que estaba por anochecer al entrar Sakura fue a su cuarto y encendió una vela ya que sin luz era la única forma que ella tenía pare ver de noche en eso se puso a escribir en su diario sobre las nuevas experiencias que había tenido en esos días y ante esto kero le pregunto.

Kero: Sakura ¿que planeas hacer con este tema ahora que el cofre esta casi vacío?

Sakura: juntar las cartas que faltan y cuando tenga las 100 solo espero que los problemas acaben por un tiempo, y así puede vivir tranquila con mi familia y amigo y por supuesto que contigo kero no te abandonare nunca mientras viva.

Kero: gracias sakurita si tenia que tener otro dueño además de clow me alegro que seas tu.

Sakura con una sonrisa se acuesta a dormir tranquilamente y al día siguiente Sakura se levanto y mientras desayunaba su padre Leia el diario y les dio una buena noticia.

Fuyitaka: miren eso aquí dice que podrán restaurar la electricidad en dos días mas.

Sakura se dio cuento que seria para el domingo y después de desayunar se fue ala escuela y al parecer todo el mundo estaba mas contento con la noticia de que la energía volvería antes luego en el salón el grupo llego a un acuerdo de que hacer con la carta recordar eriol dijo.

Eriol: yo creo que podrimos reunirnos en mi casa el domingo cuando la energía regrese y usar la carta para desbloquear mi memoria.

Sakura: me parece bien.

Shaoran: también ami.

Tomoyo: yo también quiero ir pero si la mansión Donde vivías cuando viniste la primera vez se fue donde te quedas.

Eriol: antes de llegar con mi magia construí una casa para mi y mis guardianes, que tal si el domingo nos reunimos en el parque y yo les muestro donde queda.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con las clases del día y al día siguiente también finalmente el domingo la energía eléctrica había quedado restaurada y todos se reunieron en el parque según lo acordado y eriol los guío al llegar encontraron una casa de dos pisos de color azul con techo blanco y la insignia de clow en la puerta, luego entraron y en la sala reunidos comenzaron con el plan acordado en eso eriol llamo a Sakura diciendo.

Eriol. Bien Sakura ya puedes comenzar.

Sakura: bien.

Sakura saco la carta invoco su báculo y empezó el hechizo.

Sakura. Carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura ¡RECORDAR!

En eso una luz envolvió a eriol y una luz surgió de sus ojos mientra llegaban a su mente los recuerdos de clow.

Nota: el capitulo próximo será muy corto y será básicamente un gran flash back


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

LA VERDAD DE LAS NUEVAS CARTAS Y EL SECRETO REVELADO DE CLOW.

Sakura y los demás habían encontrado el cofre que clow había escondido con las cartas que el consideraba mas peligrosas y al abrirlo notaron que estaba casi vacío y que en el interior solo quedaba una carta, la carta recordar que según las suposiciones de shaoran servia para recuperar recuerdos perdidos y con el fin de averiguar el paradero y poderes de las que quedan.

**Mente de eriol.**

Vemos a un clow joven como de 18 o 20 años.

_Clow: que el sol nazca y de la luz surga la vida y que el milagro ocurra, ahora con tu luz y calor ven a mi guardián del sol._

Ante el apareció la figura de una leona solo que era de color blanco y con una especie de pechera de metal que le pasaba por el cuello y tenia una capa de metal en la cabeza como si fuera un casco y en su pechera una gema blanca, reaccionar hablo con una voz suave y delicada.

_Leona: ¿donde estoy quien soy?_

_Clow: tu nombre es Sun Yin y yo me llamo clow, soy quien te creo._

_Sun: vivo para usted amo clow._

_Clow: pronto vas a tener compañía._

_Sun: ¿que quiere decir amo?_

_Clow: observa, que luna brille y crezca, que su luz florezca, que se agrande y se manifieste y un milagro nos muestre._

Ante ellos apareció la figura de un chico joven como de 17 o 18 con piel blanco una tunica negra y cabello negro cortó alas blancas y un medallón con una piedra azul, al despertar hablo con voz profunda y calmada.

_Chico: ¿donde estoy cual es mi nombre?_

_Clow: tu nombre es yang moon y ella es Sun Yin los cree a ambos para que sean mis guardianes._

_Yin y yang: vivimos para usted amo clow_

**Dos años después.**

_Yang: ¿amo para que crea esas cartas que permiten hacer las cosas que usted hace?_

_Clow: porque através de ellas puedo usar la magia de manera que lo hago mas rápido, conjurarlo yo mismo tardaría mas y en una emergencia necesito responder de manera inmediata._

_Sun: lo entiendo amo pero no es correcto alguien podría tomarlas y eso seria peligroso._

_Clow: te garantizo que estarán bien protegidas._

**Un año después.**

_Clow: tarde tiempo pero termine las 99 cartas y para mantener el equilibrio de energía cree una carta mas solo que con energía opuesta, son en total 100 cartas las cuales pido que me ayuden a cuidar._

_Yin y yang: será un honor amo._

**Otro año después.**

_Mago malo: tus cartas son mías clow y nada podrás hacer._

_De la nada yang lo ataca por su espalda y clow lo expulsa lejos con su magia recuperando sus cartas._

**Un mes después.**

_Yang: por que nos reunió amo ocurre algún problema._

_Clow: después del incidente e notado que algunas de mis cartas son demasiado poderosas y peligrosas para usarse, por eso e decidido deshacerme de las cartas mas peligrosas._

_Sun: ¿Cómo ara eso amo sabe muy bien que no se pueden destruir?_

_Clow: soy consiente de ello por lo que separe las cartas más inofensivas y útiles, las otras las esconderé._

_Yang: eso tampoco las destruirá no se deferirán con el tiempo._

_Clow: lo se por eso las mantendré lejos de mi sin mi magia las cartas no tendrán energía para seguir viviendo y con el tiempo se volverán cartas inofensivas._

_Sun: pero las cartas que usted va a conservar y nosotros ¿que pasara cuando usted ya no este en este mundo?_

_Clow: e decidido que las cartas que yo conservare las dejare a un nuevo dueño que se encargue de ellas mas adelante después de mi deceso, en cuanto a ustedes los dejare para cuidar las cartas peligrosas, por ello los dejare sellados en un cofre especial que hice para guardarlas._

_Yang: pero amo sin nosotros ¿Quién ayudara al nuevo dueño de las cartas?_

_Clow: ya también pensé en eso así que creare dos guardianes más para que ellos ayuden al nuevo dueño de las cartas que aun conservare._

_Sun: y nosotros amo nuestra vida también esta ligada a usted ¿si se va como viviremos?_

_Clow: al crearlos puse una parte de mí en cada uno así que pueden tener una vida propia. _

_Yang: pero amo cuando nos selle quedaremos atrapados y aunque logremos salir ¿Qué aremos sin usted a quien protegeremos y serviremos?_

_Clow: estoy seguro de que algún día encontraran un nuevo camino para ustedes._

_Sun: pero nosotros no envejecemos que podríamos hacer por toda la eternidad._

_Clow: eso lo deberán decidir ustedes en su momento._

_Yin y yang: pero solo queremos servirlo a usted amo._

_Clow: si tanto insisten en servirme talvez puedan cuidar a mis descendientes y a los descendientes de ello protejan a mi familia si tanto quieren servirme._

_Yin y yang: será un honor amo, cuidaremos a sus descendientes y su familia hasta el fin._

_Luego de eso se puede ver una gran sala en la que clow pronuncia un hechizo y los dos se convierten en joyas y quedan puestos a los costados del cofre._

_Clow: talvez nos veremos denuevo en esta vida o en la otra._

_Luego se ve a clow llevando el cofre y enterrándolo el cofre y luego todo lo ya conocido la creación de kero y Yue lo momentos que vivieron con el y por ultimo la muerte de clow que en su ultimo recuerdo aparecen las cartas enterradas una por una._

**Mundo real.**

Eriol despierta y sus amigos lo miran con algo de preocupación y le pregunto.

Eriol: chicos ¿que sucede?

Sakura: lo que pasa es que al usar la carta recordar te desmayaste y nos preocupaste.

Shaoran: ¿funciono la carta recordaste algo?

Eriol: si vi todo y mas de lo que ustedes creen.

Tomoyo: y que fue lo que viste eriol.

Eriol les contó todo lo que vio la creación de las cartas, de los primeros guardianes y la situación que hizo que clow tuviera que esconderlas.

Kero: entonces no fuimos los primeros guardianes de clow ¿y donde están los otros?

Spinel: no prestaste atención están encerrados en las gemas a los lados del cofre.

Sakura: ahí que liberarnos talvez nos ayuden.

Shaoran: talvez sea buena idea pero ¿Cómo los liberamos?

Eriol: según lo que vi en la visión si logramos quitar las gemas los guardianes saldrán.

Dicho esto lo intentaron al final usaron la carta espada para romper el cofre y luego las gemas se soltaron y comenzaron a brillar luego de un momento los guardianes salieron confundidos.

Sun: donde estamos y quienes son ustedes.

Yang miro a eriol de manera curiosa y luego le dijo.

Yang: la magia que despides se parece a la de clow ¿quien eres tu y porque te pareces a el?

Eriol: mi nombre es eriol hiragizawa y soy la reencarnación del mago clow.

Sun: con que a eso se refería clow con esta vida o la otra después de todo no podemos morir.

Yang: ¿y quienes son los demás también poseen magia?

Shaoran: soy shaoran li del clan li de Hong Kong.

Sakura: soy Sakura kinomoto la actual dueña de las cartas clow.

Kero: soy kerberos el guardián de las cartas clow.

Sun: y este es el Guadiana que clow dejo para cuidar las cartas no impresionas.

Kero: solo es mi forma falsa si quiero puede ser del tamaño de un tigre.

Yang: Sun lo de los nuevos guardianes lo arreglamos luego ahora creo que nos conviene saber porque nos liberaron.

Luego se `pusieron a contar todo lo que ocurrió y como fue que supieron de ellos ante esto Sun dice.

Sun: pues es claro que la situación es algo complicada pero no entiendo ¿como si nosotros usando un campo de fuerza pudo abrirse solo?

Yang: ahora lo importante es encontrar las cartas que faltan díganos ¿cuantas cartas tienen hasta ahora?

Sakura: tengo las 52 que clow dejo en el libro la carta negativa, otras tres que capturamos y la que estaba en el cofre en total 57.

Sun: ¿cuando atrapaste las cartas del libro?

Sakura: a los 10 años comencé luego a los 11 ya tenia reunidas todas, luego de eso eriol me hizo cambiarlas con mis poderes y ahora son cartas Sakura al igual que las que atrapamos reciente mente.

Yang: nuestro deber era cuidar esas cartas, pero ahora supongo que nos corresponde ayudarlos a reunir las que faltan.

Sun: clow alguna vez fuimos tus guardianes por favor concédenos el honor de servirte otra vez.

Dicho eso los dos se inclinaron ante el pero spinel enojado grito.

Spinel: ¡OIGAN EL NO LOS NECESITA YA TIENE UNOS!

Al notar a espinel los dos confundidos miraron a eriol buscando explicaciones.

Eriol: lo que pasa es que a pesar de ser la reencarnación de clow no tenia todos sus recuerdos no sabia de ustedes, además tengo guardianes propios.

Yang: si ya tienes guardianes y según nos dijiste en tu vida pasada la nueva dueña también ¿a quien serviremos?

Eriol: recuerden lo que les dije en mi otra vida si desean servirme cuiden a mi familia pero a pesar de ser su reencarnación no podré ser el mago clow, pero se de alguien a quien pueden servir.

Eriol paso detrás de shaoran y con su mano en el hombre los dijo.

Eriol: shaoran li es del clan li clan al que la madre de clow también pertenecía el es descendiente de clow si quieren servir a alguien que sea a el.

Shaoran lo miro con asombro sin sabre que decir entonces cuando al fin pudo pensar y articular sus palabras dijo.

Shaoran: eriol no estoy seguro de estar listo para tener guardianes propios además no creo que mi magia se suficiente para mantener vivo a yang.

Yang: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Eriol: hace tiempo Yue el otro guardia que hizo clow para las cartas que se quedo estuvo apunto de desaparecer porque la magia de Sakura no era tan fuerte como ahora por fortuna se soluciono el problema.

Yang: era eso no es problema los dos podemos vivir de nuestra propia energía.

Kero: ¿que pero la luna no brilla por si misma como puedes vivir por ti mismo?

Eriol: talvez sea porque al crearlos clow puso una parte de si mismo en ellos por eso puedes vivir por si mismo.

Kero: pues me parece que clow les dio demás cosas.

Sun dirigiéndose a shaoran le dijo.

Sun: si eres descendiente de clow no honrara servirte a ti y a tu familia.

Yang: estamos con usted amo Li.

Dicho esto ambos se inclinan y Sakura abrasándolo de la espalda le dice sonriendo.

Sakura: vamos shaoran acepta así seremos mas y estaremos mejor.

Shaoran con una sonrisa dice.

Shaoran: esta bien mi flor de cerezo por ti are lo mejor que pueda por ellos.

Dirigiéndose a los guardianes dijo.

Shaoran: are lo posible para que estén bien no se si seré tan buen amo como lo fue clow pero are lo que pueda, pero una pregunta.

Yin y yang: ¿si que pasa amo?

Shaoran: ¿tienen una identidad falsa?

Sun: por supuesto.

Dicho eso la insignia de clow apareció a sus pies y Lugo aparecieron Sun era igual a kero pero de color blanco, y yang un joven como de la edad de Toya pero con cabello negro y piel blanco que bestia una playera blanca con pantalón negro y tenis también negros.

Tomoyo: perfecto así pasaran desapercibidos pero donde se quedaran.

Eriol: pues con shaoran después de todo son sus guardianes.

Shaoran: bueno yang puede estar en el cuarto que fue de meiling y Sun siendo de ese tamaño puede estar en mi habitación.

Tomoyo: entonces mañana vayan a mi casa a celebrar

ante la insistencia todos se retiraron y acordaron reunirse mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

UNA REUNION Y EL ENCIERRO INESPERADO

Debido ala insistencia de tomoyo ese día todos fueron a su casa Sakura trajo a Kero y Yue y eriol tajo a espinel y rubí moon con sus identidades falsas claro y shaoran con sus recientes nuevo guardianes Sun Yin y yang moon, en la casa de tomoyo aprovechando que se madre trabajaba y sus empleados tenían el día libre una vez adentro todos los guardianes se transformaron y aprovecharon para conocerse Yue tomo la palabra diciendo.

Yue: así que ustedes son los primeros guardines creados por el mago clow.

Yang: si y ustedes los guardianes creados para ayudar ala nueva dueña de las cartas.

Kero, spinel y Sun también se conocían.

Sun: era cierto lo que dijiste ayer esa era tu forma falsa pero la real tampoco impresiona mucho.

Kero: como dices si no fueras una chica estarías en problemas.

Spinel: kerberos no seas maleducado, me disculpo señorita pero el es un Patan.

Sun: al fin un guardián decente podrías aprender algo de el.

Dijo acariciando su cabeza asiendo sonrojar levemente a spinel ante eso yang sonrío y dijo.

Yang: Sun no llevamos ni dos días aquí y el gatito ya se enamoro de ti.

Dijo burlándose de espinel asiendo reír al los chicos, kero y rubí, haciendo que espinel baje la cabeza por la pena pero luego seria mente miro a tomoyo y dijo.

Yang: puedo notar que no posees magia, puedo preguntar ¿como te enteraste de las cartas?

Ante eso le explicaron como tomoyo sabia de la existencia de la magia y respondieron de manera seria.

Sun: no me parece sensato que alguien sin magia sepa de la existencia de la misma.

Yang: te das cuenta que al acompañarlos te pones en gran peligro.

Tomoyo: eso lo se pero a pesar de eso lo ago porque son mis amigos y no los dejare solos, además como perderme la oportunidad de gravar a Sakura con los trajes que yo le fabrico.

Dijo con una mirada llena de brillo los guardianes algo extrañados por su actitud no insistieron mas en el tema luego ella dijo.

Tomoyo: con permiso iré a traer los postres.

Kero volvió a su forma falsa y grito.

Kero: si postre yo quiero.

Spinel: tu siempre con tu estomago.

Respondió y el junto con Sun volvieron a su forma falsa, cuando tomoyo volvió traía una bandeja llena de pastelillos y dijo.

Tomoyo: tomen ya pueden comen.

Apenas kero tomo un pastel se le fue de la mano y quiso tomar otro pero la bandeja estaba vacía y Lugo notaron que Sun masticaba ella trago y dijo.

Sun: me disculpo pero no he comido en más de 120 años.

Sakura: vaya es tan glotona como kero pero tan seria como Yue.

Yang: eso se debe a que a diferencia de los otros guardianes nuestra personalidad no es definida y al igual que los humanos podemos cambiarla.

Sakura: eso explica porque pueden ser simpáticos Y ala vez serios.

Eriol: bueno clow los hizo con una parte de el mismo tal vez se Deva a eso.

Tomoyo: bueno de suerte hice mas coman todos.

Los otros tres guardianes se transformaron y comenzaron a comer incluso yang parecía disfrutar la comida en eso Sakura pregunto.

Sakura: ¿y como los llamaremos en su forma falsa?

Tomoyo: es cierto necesitan nombre para pasar desapercibidos en esa forma.

Shaoran: a Sun Yin creo que basta con solo Sun y yang es un nombre chino solo habría que encontrarle apellido.

Eriol: bueno el vive contigo que tal si dice que su nombre es yang li y finge ser tu primo así las personas no preguntaran.

Yang: parece una idea bastante astuta claro si el amo esta de acuerdo.

Shaoran: esta bien pero no me digan amo eso me hace sentir extraño con que me tuteen basta.

Sun: claro shaoran.

Así pasaron la tarde en casa de tomoyo y yukito tuvo una idea y dijo.

Yukito: oigan ya que yang necesita aprender más del mundo moderno porque no asiste ala universidad con Toya y conmigo y de paso trabaja con nosotros, así puede ir aprendiendo mas sobre el mundo actual..

Shaoran: me parece bien así puede conocer nuestra época y no se queda solo con Wei, tu que dices yang.

Yang: bueno supongo que seria interesante ver que fue lo que aprendió la gente en este ultimo siglo y si vivo contigo supongo que me corresponde ayudar en los gastos, también seria interesante saber en que trabaja la gente de este tiempo así que, cuando empiezo.

Shaoran: mañana empezaras en la universidad y creo que cuando te acostumbres a eso empezaras a trabajar,

Sakura: descuida estoy segura de que yukito te ayudara con el tema de la universidad.

Sun: oigan pero yo que are.

Kero: tu tienes suerte yo no puedo salir de la habitación de Sakura si ahí gente en la casa.

Spinel: como yo solo vivo con eriol y rubí paso mucho tiempo solo en casa.

Sun. Bueno Wei ya sabe de mi yo podré andar libre por la casa de shaoran.

Kero: que suertuda yo tengo que vivir escondido si Sakura le dijera la verdad a su padre tal vez…

Los 4 chicos: NOOOOO

Sun: ¿que pasa porque tanto alboroto?

Sakura: es que mi padre no sabe de la magia y en los 4 años que llevo con mis poderes nunca le dije nada por miedo a preocuparlo.

Yang: entiendo además mientras menos gente sin magia sepa de esto me parece mejor.

Dicho eso todos se retiraron al día siguiente con suerte (o usando la magia) yang entro en la universidad fácilmente mientras en el salón el profesor lo presento diciendo.

Profesor: el es un nuevo estudiante viene de Hong Kong su nombre es yang li y de acuerdo a sus documentos el vino a estudiar junto a su primo que esta en secundaria, espero que lo trates bien y lo ayuden a adaptarse.

Mientras yang tomaba apuntes Toya que estaba a su lado le pregunto.

Toya: oye nuevo ¿como se llama tu primo?

Yang: shaoran li el ya vivía aquí ase mas de dos meses yo llegue ase poco para terminar mi carrera aquí.

Toya: con que ese mocoso que es el novio mi hermana es tu primo.

Yang: ¿el tiene novia nunca me lo dijo? Y no lo llames así.

Luego en el periodo libre el buscaba a yukito para que este le mostrara el lugar pero de la nada un grupo de chicas apareció en su camino yang tenia una mirada extraña y las chicas comenzaron a decirle cosas.

Chica: oye nuevo si quieres yo puedo enseñarte el lugar.

Chica2: no la escuches alguien tan guapo como tu necesita la mejor guía yo te mostrare el lugar.

Chica3: no yo te mostrare la universidad encanto.

Chica4: apártense yo le daré el recorrido.

Una por una empezaron a discutir por quien le mostraría el lugar en eso yang aprovecho para escapar al llegar al patio se trepo a un árbol y dando un suspiro de alivio dijo.

Yang: eso fue extraño de suerte escape.

¿?: ¿Que tienes porque estas así?

Al oír la voz de una chica se sobre salto pero al mirar abajo la distinguió y supo que era rubí moon se bajo y se le acerca diciendo.

Yang: a eres tu rubí yo pensé que era una de esas locas con las que me tope mientra caminaba.

Nakuru: en esta forma me llamo Nakuru ¿y que quisiste decir con locas?

En eso yang le explica lo que paso asiéndola reír para su disguste luego calmada le dijo.

Nakuru: bueno eso es porque cuando ven a un chico que les parece atractivo no dejan de mirarlo, como con mi lindo Toya pero no te molestes yo te mostrare el lugar y si ven que bienes con alguien no te molestaran.

Dicho eso Nakuru le mostró a yang como era la universidad y sus alrededores, volviendo ala secundaria el grupo conversaba y Sakura dijo.

Sakura: me parece que ahora los 3 estamos iguales ya que ahora los 3 tenemos guardianes.

Eriol: es cierto y ellos dos serán buena ayuda ya que mientras más seamos será mejor.

Shaoran: solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Sakura: si lo ases con entusiasmo de seguro lo lograras.

Tomoyo: Sakura tiene razón, además ya note que a spinel le agrada Sun.

El grupo se echo a reír luego la profesora entro y la clase comenzó, devuelta ala universidad era hora de educación física y fue el turno de yang para saltar el caballete, luego básquet Ball y luego correr para sorpresa de muchos el lo hacia sin problemas y no se casaba eso le atrajo muchas admiradoras mas de las que tenia, luego historia, arte, todo le resultaba fácil incluso en las materias de la nueva época solo necesitaba estar atento y ya entendía eso sorprendía todos pero Toya sospechaba que ocultaba algo, volviendo ala secundaria los chicos casi terminaban las clases pero una sorpresa los esperaba en la salida cuando intentaron salir del terreno del lugar sintieron algo y todos se pararon y luego Sakura dijo.

Sakura: es la presencia de una carta.

Eriol: cierto pero cual será.

Shaoran: Sakura mejor usa la carta del sueño no podes arriesgar a los demás y eriol as que las personas no se acerquen.

Ambos hicieron caso y convocaron sus báculos Sakura durmió a todos y eriol hizo alejar a los civiles Lugo de eso buscaron pero no encontraron donde estaba la carta cuando estaban por salir del terreno para ir por yang ala universidad una barrera invisible los detuvo y eriol reconoció la carta en eso dijo.

Eriol: es la carta de la barrera.

Sakura: barrera es algo parecido ala carta escudo.

Eriol: algo así pero esta carta crea un enorme campo se fuerza para proteger un ligar asignado y si intentas entrar o salir de el te expulsa con un golpe de energía.

Shaoran: y para que clow creo una carta así ¿no le veo mucho sentido?

Eriol: no estoy seguro en los recuerdos que obtuve no dice porque creo cada carta solo su nombre y que hace.

Sakura: ¿y como la sellare?

Eriol: si logramos romperla el hechizo se ira y podrás sellarla.

Shaoran: pues no perdamos el tiempo y comencemos.

Comenzaron a lanzar sus conjuros mas fuertes pero la barrera no parecía ceder en eso Sakura tuvo una idea tomo su celular y llamo a kero diciendo.

Sakura: kero soy Sakura otra carta apareció en la escuela y no podemos salir por favor trae y espinel y a Sun y vengan a ayudar.

Kero: resistan los buscar para ir allá lo más pronto posible.

En eso pasaron una hora entera tratando de romper la barrera sin éxito, llegaron los guardianes ya transformado junto con yang, rubí y Yue en eso les explicaron que carta era y como podían sellarla en eso yang dijo.

Yang: el problema es que atacan la barrera en puntos diferentes pero tengo una idea.

Sakura: ¿Cuál es la idea yang?

Yang: los 9 debemos concentrar nuestros ataques en un solo punto al mismo tiempo, ustedes ataque desde adentro nosotros lo haremos desde afuera entendido.

Todos asintieron Yue, rubí y yang usaron los cristales de sus manos, kero, spinel, y Sun lanzaban fuego de sus bocas, dentro los 3 magos usaban sus hechizos shaoran usaba el rayo, Sakura usaba la carta del trueno, y eriol un rayo de su báculo, mientras tomoyo por supuesto lo gravaba tardaron unos minutos pero por fin la barrera cedió y Sakura prosiguió a sellarla.

Sakura: regresa ala forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

Luego la carta brillo y Sakura prosiguió.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.

La carta apareció con la imagen de una pared, Sakura la tomo y los guardianes volvieron a su forma falsa para cuando todos despertaron los chicos y los guardianes ya se habían ido y de camino Sakura le pregunto a yang.

Sakura: yang ¿Cómo tu fue en la universidad?

Luego yang les contó lo que le ocurrió con ayuda de Nakuru y yukito al escuchar lo de las chicas se largaron a reír sin creerlo en eso shaoran comento.

Shaoran: enserio te volviste popular en tu primer día, y tu Sun no tuviste problemas con Wei.

Sun: la verdad es alguien agradable y el me agradeció mucho por ayudarlo en la casa mientras no estaban.

Yang: pero aun nos falta mucho para adaptarnos al mundo moderno pero si lo hacemos de a poco de seguro que lo lograremos.

Shaoran: yo también lo creo y sepan bien que pueden contar con nosotros para ayudarlos a acostumbrarse a esta época, los dos sonriendo felices dicen.

Yin y yang: muchas gracias.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar y al llegar cada uno a su lugar esperando estar listo para la próxima vez que se complicaran las cosas.

MINI CAPITULO 1

LA PRIMERA CITA DE SAKURA CON SHAORAN.

Era día de escuela y el en recreo shaoran le pidió a Sakura hablar con ella cuando Sakura llego al sitio shaoran estaba algo sonrojado y cuando se calmo un poco hablo algo nervioso.

Shaoran: Sakura la razón por la que quería verte es porque quería ver si ¿querías salir a cenar con migo?

Sakura algo nerviosa también también respondió.

Sakura: claro me encantaría pero hay que hacerlo sin que mi hermano se entere.

Entonces acordaron ir a un restaurante justo ahí hoy trabajaba yukito pero hoy a Toya no le tocaba turno así ni habría problemas, entonces acordaron que después de clases Sakura le diría a Toya que iría a la casa de tomoyo y de allí el iría a buscarla así Toya no se enterara ya que su padre estaba de viaje por asuntos de la universidad no se podían arriesgarse, siguieron el plan y una vez en casa de tomoyo Sakura se arreglo y justo cuando termino de arreglarse llego sonomi la mama de tomoyo y al ver a Sakura con un vestido rosa y una cinta verde en el cabello y tacones azules pregunto curiosa.

Sonomi: hola a las dos por cierto ¿Por qué Sakura esta vestida así?

Tomoyo respondió antes de que Sakura pudiera y con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa dijo.

Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que Sakura hoy tendrá su primera cita.

Al escuchar eso sonomi sonrío también con brillo en los ojos y luego le resbalaron lagrimas de los ojos y dijo.

Sonomi: estas creciendo tan rápido, nadeshico hubiera estado tan feliz por ti y siendo tu primera cita creo que debes saber algo.

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

Sonomi: la razón por la que conocía tanto a nadeshico y me comporto así contigo es porque nadeshico era mi prima, Sakura yo soy tu tía.

Ante esto Sakura y tomoyo de la impresión preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura y tomoyo: ¿entonces somos primas?

Sonomi con una gran felicidad responde.

Sonomi: si claro que si.

Ante esto las tres se abrasaron y Sakura sintió una gran felicidad tomoyo siempre había sido su mejor amiga pero ahora era mas que eso era su familia, luego de un rato llego shaoran para buscar a Sakura y ella le dijo la noticia el se alegro por ella le dio un abraso después de presentarlo formal mente con su tía los dos se fueron, al llegar fueron recibidos por yukito quien los saludo preguntando.

Yukito: buenas noches ¿Qué hacen los dos solos aquí?

Sakura y shaoran se sonrojaron levemente y ella le respondió diciendo.

Sakura: es que es nuestra primera cita.

Yukito se impresiono levemente pero luego los guío a una mesa y ordenaron su comida luego de la cena fueron a pasear un rato al parque y Sakura le dijo.

Sakura: gracias por invitarme shaoran fue algo muy especial.

Shaoran: para mi también lo fue Sakura algún día talvez podríamos salir de nuevo.

Sakura: me encantaría.

Luego los dos se dieron un tierno beso y el la acompaño a casa se despidieron y Sakura se volvió a poner su uniforme y volvió a casa su hermano la regaño por llegar tarde y le pregunto que había estado haciendo, ella para no contarle de la cita le dijo que la mama de tomoyo le dijo que era su tía y tomoyo su prima y que por querer saber mas ella se quedo para saber mas Toya se lo creyó y ella subió a su habitación en eso kero quien escucho eso le pregunto.

Kero: Sakura ¿es cierto que tomoyo es tu prima?

Sakura: si kero por supuesto.

Sakura para no decir nada mas dijo estar cansada se fue a dormir guardándose para ella ese recuerdo especial con su querido shaoran.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL ESPADACHIN MISTERIOSO Y EL LANCERO EXTRAÑO.**

Habían entrado en vacaciones de invierno y tenían dos semanas libres en eso Sakura hablaba con shaoran en el parque ella le dijo.

Sakura: shaoran ya que hablamos quiero pedirte un favor.

Shaoran: si Sakura que necesitas.

Sakura: necesito que me enseñes a pelear.

Shaoran: ¿Qué? Y ¿para que quieres aprender?

Sakura: porque ahora que el riesgo es alto necesito estar preparada tanto física como mentalmente, ya le pedí a eriol que me enseña a usar mejor mi magia por eso te pido a ti que me enseñes artes marciales y también a usar la espada.

Shaoran dudo un momento pero de repente pensó que en caso de una emergencia podría cuidarse sola si el o eriol no estaban cerca, sabia usar las cartas pero no podía usarlas para problemas de la vida común ya que no tenían que revelar la existencia de la magia.

Shaoran: esta bien te enseñare pero ¿como te arreglaras para aprendes las dos cosas?

Sakura: ya lo he pensado y también se que querías regresar a visitar a tu familia en las vacaciones.

Shaoran: si pero si quieres que te enseñe no podré irme.

Sakura: no tendrás que quedarte iré contigo.

Shaoran: pero tu hermano insistirá en venir y si el estando allí no te dejara hacerlo.

Sakura: la universidad lo tiene lleno de tareas y no podrá irse, pero yukito las termino a tiempo y podrá acompañarnos, además podemos invitar a eriol y seria una buena oportunidad para que tu familia sepa lo nuestro y conozca a tus guardianes, los dos podrán enseñarme y nadie se molestara.

Shaoran: pero hay otra razón las nuevas cartas no nos dejaran Salir de aquí.

Sakura: precisamente de eso quería hablarte anoche al dormir tuve un sueño con una visión diciéndome que nos necesitan y Hong Kong.

Shaoran: si lo soñaste es que es cierto esta bien arreglemos todo y nos vamos mañana.

Dicho y acordado todo así lo hicieron shaoran llamo a su cas diciendo que traerían compañía y que había algo que tenia que decirles, al día siguiente se reunieron en el aeropuerto eriol llego con Nakuru y spinel y tomoyo por insistencia los acompañaba, también estaban yang y Sun esperando para ir y conocer a la familia de su nuevo dueño,

Rato después ya estaban en el avión de camino a Hong Kong, dos horas después arribaron al aeropuerto del mismo luego pidieron unos autos y llegaron luego en la sala fueron recibidos por las hermanas de shaoran quienes al ver a yang se lanzaron a abrasarlo no sin antes abrasar a Sakura y tomoyo, rato después en la sala fueron recibidos por la madre de shaoran la señora ieran li quien los recibió diciendo.

Ieran: un gusto verlos a todos, veo que es cierto que hay caras nuevas.

Eriol: soy eriol soy la reencarnación del mago clow y ellos son Nakuru y spinel mis guardianes.

Ieran: es un honor y quienes son ellos.

Shaoran: ellos son Sun Yin y yang moon son mis guardianes.

Ante esto ieran se impacto y le pidió una explicación en eso le contaron lo que pasaba y el tema de las cartas que clow escondió ante esto se quedo mas impactada al escuchar lo que las nuevas cartas les habían hecho vivir en eso dijo.

Ieran: por lo que veo si es una situación complicada, pero si esa cierto debieron quedarse en Japón.

Sakura: por lo general si pero tuve una visión que me dijo que nos necesitaban aquí.

Ieran: siendo así entonces puedes quedarse aquí mientras sea necesario, alguna otra noticia.

Shaoran: en realidad si Sakura y yo somos novios.

Ante eso todas sus hermanas lo abrasaron y también a Sakura felicitando a la pareja en eso notaron algo raro ieran la madre de shaoran Sonreía ella nunca lo así en eso ella dijo.

Ieran: me alegro ella me parece una buena joven, educada, lista, y además hermosa sabia que no me equivoque ase años cuando la escogí para ti.

Sakura: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Ieran: shaoran no te lo dijo.

Sakura: ¿decirme que?

Ieran: a cierto el no conoce la tradición y por eso tampoco tu, recuerdas que hace casi 4 años cuando te fuiste de mi casa te despedí con un beso en la frente.

Sakura: si lo recuerdo pero ¿a que se refiere con que me escogió para shaoran?

Ieran: desde ase mucho nuestra familia se a apegado a una antigua tradición china, cuando un chico invita a una chica a su casa la madre la invita a pasar una noche en su casa durante esa noche la conoce y la analiza para ver si será la chica correcta para su hijo y si al despedirse le da un beso en la frente quiere decir que queda aceptada, desde ese día hasta ahora te convertiste en la prometida de shaoran.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en shock estaban comprometidos desde hace 4 años y ellos no lo sabían sus amigos también estaban impactados nadie sabia que decir en eso una presencia alerto a los 3 magos y sus guardianes así como ala madre y hermanas de shaoran en eso Sakura dijo.

Sakura: es una carta clow.

Shaoran: ya veo la visión de Sakura se refería a esto pero ¿Qué ase una carta clow aquí en china?

Yang: tengo una teoría podría ser que algunas cartas hayan decidido ir a los países donde clow también tiene orígenes.

Eriol: quiere decir que ¿algunas cartas podrían también estar en Inglaterra?

Yang: es posible.

Tomoyo: que bien quiere decir que en vacaciones de primavera vamos a ir a Inglaterra.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante en eso la leve presencia se fue y ieran dijo.

Ieran: por lo visto lo de las nuevas cartas era cierto are preparar habitaciones para ustedes se quedaran aquí mientras estén en Hong Kong lo mejor es que se queden.

Sakura: gracias señora li.

En eso esa tarde Sakura entreno unas 4 horas en artes marciales con shaoran y otras 4 de magia con eriol, luego ala noche después de la cena Sakura se dispuso a hablar con shaoran en el tema de su compromiso, en los jardines de la casa estaban sentados viendo la luna en eso Sakura dijo.

Sakura: shaoran que piensas ya sabes de eso de que soy tu prometida.

Shaoran: bueno sinceramente me impacto un poco, pero después de recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos no lo aceptaría de otra forma.

Sakura: yo tampoco lo aceptaría de otra forma.

Después de eso los dos se dieron un beso de manera apasionada dando su consentimiento para su futura boda, luego de eso al día siguiente Sakura despertó y después de desayunar fue a entrenar con shaoran antes del almuerzo, por su gran destreza física no se le dificultaban las artes marciales pero ala hora de practicar con la espada se le dificultaba ya que una cosa era la carta espada que la volvía una experta y otra era hacerlo por voluntad propia luego ala hora de almorzar ieran li quien los vio entrenar le pregunto a Sakura diciendo.

Ieran: Sakura ¿Por qué estabas practicando artes marciales con shaoran?

Sakura: la razón es que debido a que la situación es muy peligrosa quiero estar mejor preparada y por eso le pedí a shaoran que me enseñara artes marciales y a eriol a mejorar mi magia.

Ieran: me parece algo muy listo, después de todo no podría haber escogido mejor prometida para mi hijo.

Los dos se ruborizaron levemente y así la tarde prosiguió normalmente con las lecciones de magia con eriol, al llegar la noche antes de dormir la presencia que sintieron ayer había vuelto y era mas fuerte en eso shaoran dijo:

Shaoran: es la misma presencia de esta mañana solo que con mucha mas intensidad.

Sakura: ay que alistar todo debemos capturar esa carta.

Eriol: entonces me pondré mi traje, tu deberías hacer lo mismo shaoran.

Tomoyo: de suerte empaque algunos trajes para Sakura.

Luego de eso llegaron hasta donde estaba la presencia junto con los guardianes pero de la nada una sombra aprecio y shaoran la reconoció al instante y dijo.

Shaoran: madre que ase usted aquí.

Ieran: vine porque deseo ver en persona el poder de estas cartas nuevas y de paso ayudarlos si puedo.

Eriol: mientras mas ayuda tengamos mejor.

Luego frente a ellos apareció una especie de caballero ingles de color blanco cargando una espada y detrás de el venia una persona tenía cabello negro y piel castaña vistiendo una tunica azul tanto shaoran como su madre reconocieron después de eso los dos dijeron.

Ieran y shaoran: sheng.

Sakura: lo conocen.

Shaoran: sheng es uno de mis primos.

Ieran: algo no anda bien mírenlo.

Sheng tenia los ojos como idos y portaba una lanza de plata en la mano, en eso yang se dio cuenta y dijo.

Yang: por eso la presencia era tan fuerte no es una carta son dos.

Eriol: cierto son las cartas duelo y lanza, esto será difícil.

Sakura y shaoran junto con kero, Yue y Sun se encargaban de la carta duelo mientras eriol con ayuda de la madre de shaoran sus guardianes y yang se encargaban de sheng,

Sakura con la carta espada y shaoran con su espada se enfrentaban ala carta duelo con esgrima através de estadazos pero la carta hábilmente los contenía los guardianes ayudaban disparándole con sus poderes sin mucho éxito pues los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad, eriol con rayos de su báculo y al madre de shaoran con rayos de su abanico mágico trataban de quitarle a sheng la lanza de sus manos pero el moviéndola hábilmente esquivaba o reflejaba los rayos los guardianes trataron de golpearlo pero el esquivaba y golpeaba a cada uno a medida que se le lanzaban, Sakura y shaoran seguían golpeando con sus espadas y la carta seguía bloqueándolos y de la nada el espadachín brinco y golpeo con su espada a los guardianes dejándolos inconcientes luego con un rápido golpe hizo caer a Sakura y shaoran cuando los iba a atacar una sombra lo golpeo por la espalda mandándolo lejos Sakura y shaoran reconocieron la sombra y dijeron juntos.

Sakura y shaoran: meiling.

Meiling: necesitan ayuda.

Shaoran: como llegaste aquí.

Meiling: esta noche dormiría en casa de sheng pero escuche un sonido y desperté Luego me lo encontré saliendo de la casa con una extraña arma en las manos lo seguí los veía pelear y cuando fue oportuno ayude, que es lo que esta pasando y porque sheng ataca a tía ieran y a ese muchacho.

Shaoran: luego te lo explicamos ahora ay que encargarnos del espadachín.

Voltearon hacia donde el espadachín había desaparecido en eso Sakura dijo.

Sakura: escapo pero lo buscaremos después ayudemos a eriol y a los demás.

Luego de eso los 3 fueron en ayuda de eriol y ieran los guardianes estaban inconcientes en el piso por causa de sheng, al llegar al lugar shaoran uso su espada para bloquear la lanza y meiling le golpeo la mano haciéndole soltarla y Sakura prosiguió.

Sakura: regresa ala forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

La lanza brillo y Sakura comenzó con el cambio.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.

Luego la carta cambio y cayó a sus pies en eso meiling pregunto.

Meiling: ¿Cómo es posible que fuera una carta clow, se supone que las tenían todas?

Sakura: bueno para resumir hay 100 cartas y clow escondió 47 de ellas de las cuales ya recuperamos 5 bueno ahora 6, estaban guardadas porque eran muy peligrosas pero por alguna razón se liberaron y ahora debemos reunirlas.

Meiling: entonces porque están en china las cartas deberían estar en Japón.

Shaoran: están pero Sakura tuvo una visión de que nos necesitaban aquí y es porque algunas cartas también están aquí.

Meiling: entiendo pero donde esta el que los atacaba junto con sheng.

Eriol: me parece que la carta duelo se escapo.

Ieran: eso será para otro momento lo mejor el llevar a sheng y su casa y volver a dormir.

Mailing: de eso me encargo yo tía sea como sea yo dormiría en su casa hoy, iré mañana porque si o si quiero respuestas.

Cediendo eso se fueron a casa de la madre de shaoran llevando a los guardianes con ayuda de algunas cartas, al día siguiente después de desayunar y del entrenamiento de Sakura con shaoran y antes de almorzar llego meiling y le explicaron lo que ocurría y de paso le presentaron a los guardianes de eriol y shaoran después de almorzar Sakura fue a los jardines y estaba pensando cuando shaoran llego junto con eriol y notaron como estaba shaoran pregunto.

Shaoran: que te pasa Sakura?

Sakura: es que sigo pensando, es la primera vez que una carta escapa y no sabemos donde esta.

Eriol: no te preocupes presiento que no es la ultimo vez que vemos la carta del duelo, y también presiento que la próxima vez será mas duro.

Luego de eso los sucesos de todo el día siguieron su curso de forma normal sin presencias ni nada pero siempre estaban pendientes pues ahora tenían una carta fugitiva y no se detendrían hasta encontrarla, desde las sombras una figura observa y dice.

Sombra: así que ella es la maestra de cartas lo que no se imagina es que la carta duelo ni siquiera esta en el país pero según lo que oí luego planean viajar a Inglaterra, ahí nos volveremos a ver para que compruebe cuanto avanzaste Sakura card master.

Dicho eso desapareció sin que lo notaran, en la mente de nuestro amigos solo ocurría un pensamiento que retos tendrían durante su estadía en china.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL POSIBLE FANTASMA.**

El sol comenzaba a salir y todo era tranquilo pero en la mente de nuestros amigos solo existía la incógnita de que había pasado Con la carta duelo, ellos no sabían pues la carta desapareció sin dejar rastro y sin saber donde podría estar, Sakura paso la mañana entrenando con shaoran artes marciales y esgrima y luego la tarde entrenando magia con eriol Sakura mostraba notable progreso con los dos con eriol ahora podía tele transportarse, hacer levitar objetos y aumentar el poder de sus guardianes así como otras cosas, con shaoran había empezado a aprender los aspecto mas avanzados después de dominar los básicos ahora podía bloque golpes al mismo tiempo que podía atacar pero le faltaba dominar mas sus reflejos, esa noche antes de ir a dormir el grupo de 4 estaba hablando en el comedor en eso shaoran comenzó diciendo.

Shaoran: Sakura me impresionas solo llevas entrenando 4 días y ya estas aprendiendo las formas avanzadas.

Eril: sin mencionar que as progresado notablemente con tu magia, se nota que le pones entusiasmo.

Sakura: lo que pasa es que quiero dar mi máximo esfuerzo para hacerlo bien, además cuando nos toque volver no tendré muchas oportunidades de hacer esto ya que mi hermano me estará vigilando y no me quitara los ojos de encima, prefiero aprender lo mas posible ahora además aun nos quedan 10 días y quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Tomoyo: me alegro por algo eres mi prima favorita, la valiente Sakura siempre lucha contra el mal.

Sakura se avergonzó un poco por eso pero de repente tanto ella como los chicos se percataron de una presencia en eso Sakura le llamo la atención que la silla en la que estaba tomoyo estaba flotando en el aire y dijo espantada.

Sakura: tomoyo esta flotando ay un fantasma.

Eriol: debe ser cosa de una carta pero miren aquel jarrón también flota y aquella mesa.

Shaoran: es como la carta flote pero aumentado y multiplicado.

Eriol: puedo reconocerlo es la carta levitación la que te permite mover objetos con la mente.

Sakura: no creo que llegue a usarla si la atrapamos después de todo eriol me esta enseñando a hacerlo sola.

Shaoran: aunque no llegues a necesitarla no es razón para dejarla libre atrapémosla.

Dicho eso todas las cosas de la casa comenzaron a flotar y despertar a todos quienes bajaron a ver y ieran pregunto.

Ieran: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Eriol: una carta pero no podemos saber donde esta exactamente.

Ieran tras escuchar eso empezó a concentrarse pero al minuto de eso todas las cosas dejaron de flotar, en eso todos se tranquilizaron, pasaron un rato buscándola pero la carta no aparecía luego de otro rato decidieron ir a dormir y dejarlo para mañana, ala mañana siguiente Sakura desayuno y siguió con su entrenamiento con shaoran y luego después de almorzar entreno con eriol luego ala noche ninguno durmió por pensar que la carta volvería por lo que al amanecer todas estaban desplomados en el suelo de cansancio menos la madre y hermanas de shaoran quienes si durmieron en eso shiefa vio a los chicos i los guardianes y tomando aire grito.

Shiefa: **¡A DESAYUNAR!**

Todos despertaron de golpe y todos dicen molestos.

Todos: porque tanto ruido.

Shiefa: todos aun duermen y el desayuno ya esta listo ¿Qué les ocurre?

Shaoran: anoche por ver si la carta levitación aparecía no dormimos nada.

Sakura: estoy prácticamente muerta no quiero moverme.

Tomoyo: que cansancio no puedo mantener abiertos los ojos.

Eriol: me dormiría todo el día.

Shiefa: entiendo que estén cansados pero vayan a desayunar.

Kero: nunca pensé decir esto pero no tengo hambre.

Spinel: yo tampoco solo quiero dormir.

Sun: no hay que desvelarse de nuevo estoy agotada.

Yukito: que sueño por favor déjenme descansar.

Nakuru: me pondré fea sino duermo bien.

Yang: yo no tengo problema me sorprende que Sun este cansada.

Shaoran: yang tu también estuviste despierto porque no estas cansado.

Yang: porque estuve dormido más de 120 años, Sun por desperdiciar su energía ya se canso.

Shiefa: puede que yo entienda pero no se mama hermano.

Yang: señorita por favor discúlpeme los llevare a sus habitaciones y luego yo le explicare todo a la señora.

Shiefa: de acuerdo.

Yang se retiro a llevarlos uno por uno a sus habitaciones mientras shiefa pensaba.

Shiefa:_"desearía que ese lindo chico hubiera sido mi guardián"_

Después de dejar a todos yang se dirigió a la sala y le explico la situación a la madre de shaoran la cual entendió la situación y dejo dormir a los jóvenes y sus guardianes, mas tarde cerca de la tarde se despertaron justo a tiempo Sakura decidió que en el rato que quedaba antes de cenar eriol continuara enseñando lo ya que según shaoran ella ya estaba avanzando en las artes marciales y no había problema si retomaban mañana, a la noche después de cenar Sakura iba camino a su habitación cuando uno de los jarrones del pasillo empezó a flotar y ella se asusto luego recordó lo que le dijo shaoran en eso se concentro y pudo distinguir que era la carta de la otra noche en eso invoco su báculo y luego se dio cuenta de que todos los muebles de la casa estaban flotando después de eso shaoran llego y dijo.

Shaoran: Sakura debemos detener esto pero sin dañar nada de la casa.

Luego los muebles y decoraciones se movieron hacia ellos con intención de atacarlos ellos esquivaban como podían teniendo cuidado de no romper nada en toda la casa todos los mubles atacaban a las personas y los guardianes en eso Sakura dijo.

Sakura: si no podemos romper nada como nos abriremos paso, espera lo tengo no pensé tener que usarla pero creo que no tengo opción.

Shaoran: Sakura ¿de que hablas?

Sakura: de esto, carta atrapa a todos los objetos que están flotando ¡telaraña!

La carta actúo y sus hilos envolvieron todos los muebles que estaban flotando en eso se manifestó ante ellos la figura de una mujer de color blanco con cabello gris en eso Sakura comenzó con su hechizo.

Sakura: regresa ala forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

La carta brillo y Sakura continúo.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.

La carta cambio y callo a sus pies en eso llegaron eriol y tomoyo Sakura después de explicarles lo sucedido se tranquilizaron y después de ordenar fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano y vio a shaoran practicar con su espada se le acerco y le dijo.

Sakura: buenos días shaoran.

Shaoran: buenos días Sakura.

Sakura: shaoran anoche quería pedirte algo se lo pedí a eriol y a el no le molesto.

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

Sakura: lo que pasa es que nos queda una semana de vacaciones y no hemos disfrutado casi nada le pedí a eriol que este día no practicáramos porque quiero pasar el día contigo recorriendo la ciudad y disfrutando juntos.

Shaoran con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le responde.

Shaoran: si eso es lo que quieres me parece bien después de todo te as esforzado mucho estos días y la verdad me agrada la idea de pasar tiempo juntos.

Sakura: entonces que tal si nos vamos después de almorzar.

Shaoran: me parece bien.

Dicho esto la maña prosiguió mientras la joven pareja preparaba su día junto sin saber que ese día seria especial para sus amigos también.

**Nota del autor: hola soy dreisil el autor del fic se que el capitulo esta algo corto pero lo que viene a continuación es para compensar.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**AVENTURAS EN HONG KONG: primera parte**

**La aventura de Sakura y shaoran.**

Después de almorzar Sakura subió a su cuarto a arreglarse un poco mientras shaoran la esperaba en la sala, minutos después Sakura bajo con un sencillo vestido blanco y una falda rosa y unos zapatos rojos shaoran se quedo pasmado se veía muy hermosa en eso Sakura lo hizo reaccionar diciéndole.

Sakura: shaoran vamos estoy lista.

Shaoran: s si si vámonos.

Luego de eso los dos salieron a recorrer la ciudad viendo muchas cosas tienda restaurantes, etc.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo toda la ciudad se la estaban pasando muy bien y disfrutaban de su compañía mutuamente en eso se fueron al muelle y al llegar Sakura le dijo a shaoran.

Sakura: es muy lindo pasar tiempo juntos, en casa mi hermano no te dejaría tranquilo hasta dejarte inválido.

Shaoran: algún día tendrá que aceptar que no nos separaremos pase lo que pase.

Sakura: cierto pero siempre e creído que el me cuida porque desde que mama murió yo le recuerdo a ella.

Shaoran: cuando iba a ir a Japón mi madre se preocupo mucho de que algo me pasara y siempre e creído que es porque según ella soy muy parecido a mi padre y desde que murió soy lo que mas le recuerda a el.

Sakura: es curioso yo solo tuve a mi papa y tu solo a tu mama, los dos somos los menores de nuestras familias y los que fueron elegidos para la misión de clow.

Shaoran: es cierto si lo piensas nuestros orígenes y vidas hasta hoy tienen algunas similitudes como si hubiéramos vivido lo mismo solo que con diferentes personas.

Sakura: creo que eso es otra muestra de que debemos estar juntos ya que nos podemos comprender mejor que nadie.

Shaoran: es cierto pero aunque no fuera así no quisiera estar con nadie más que no fueras tú.

Sakura: ni yo tampoco.

Se acercaron y se dieron un beso pero de la nada los interrumpió una voz que ellos conocían bien.

Meiling: baya shaoran nunca pensé que algún día serias alguien tan romántico.

Sakura y shaoran: meiling.

Meiling: vaya vengo un rato al centro de paseo y me encuentro a un par de tortolitos.

Sakura: ¿meiling que viniste a hacer?

Meiling: pues estaba paseando y luego los vi pero como hablaban no quise interrumpir pero cuando se besaron no me resistí a hacerles una broma.

Shaoran: pero eso fue incomodo además hoy estamos descansando Sakura va progresando rápido.

Meiling: es cierto recuerdo que shaoran te estaba entrenando que tal un pequeño combate para ver que tal estas.

Sakura: pero aun soy principiante y no creo estar lista.

Meiling: bueno si es así me voy.

Meiling dio la vuelta asiendo parecer que se iba pero de la nada le lanzo un golpe a Sakura el cual bloqueo con su mano y luego le lanzo mas golpes en secuencia, Sakura bloqueaba como podía sin intención de lastimarla shaoran veía con cara de impacto pues no estaba seguro de intervenir o dejarlas continuar pues seguía impresionado de la destreza con la que Sakura bloqueaba los golpes pero como sabia que Sakura no lastimar a meiling reacciono y las detuvo poniéndose en medio y dijo.

Shaoran: meiling ya basta Sakura recién esta aprendiendo y no esta lista para tener un combate además sabes que ella no quiere lastimarte y nunca te lanzara un golpe.

Meiling: esta bien me detendré pero debo admitir que para ser principiante le enseñaste bien y supongo que ella también ha puesto mucho de su parte para aprender.

Sakura: gracias shaoran se a esforzado mucho para enseñarme y yo mucho en hacerlo bien.

Meiling: pues se nota que shaoran es buen maestro y de seguro aprender a pelear te será muy útil.

Sakura: si ahora si mi hermano me molesta podré ponerlo en su lugar.

Dijo ella bromando todos se rieron y luego meiling le pregunto a Sakura.

Meiling: Sakura ¿shaoran te hablo de la promesa que me hizo?

Sakura: no me hablo de nada parecido.

Meiling: me parece lógico después de todo ya no tiene importancia.

Sakura: pero me gustaría saber que promesa era.

Shaoran: como seguramente ella te dijo ase años yo fui a traer el pájaro de meiling de regreso a casa ese día ella me hizo prometerle que ella seria mi prometida hasta que encontrara a otra chica que me gustara.

Sakura: y esa fui yo.

Meiling: si pero no importa después de todo hubiéramos tenido que romperla ya que en el viaje que hicieron ase años mi tía te escogió a ti para ser su prometida.

Sakura: gracias te prometo que cuidare bien de el.

Meiling: lo se así como también se que el cuidara de ti sin importar nada.

Dicho esto meiling se marcho dejando solos a los dos después de una rato decidieron regresar a la casa de shaoran por que ya estaba anocheciendo y al llegar se encontraron con spinel y kero peleando, Sun y yang dormidos en el sillón, eriol y tomoyo abrasados, Nakuru y yukito no estaban y las mujeres li en la cocina con cara de cansancio.

Shaoran: ¿Qué paso aquí solo nos fuimos unas horas?

Ieran: fue un día difícil para todos.

Dicho eso se fueron cada uno as su cuarto para cambiarse antes de cenar preguntándose que habrán echo todos mientras no estaban en eso bajaron a cenar, yukito y Nakuru ya había vuelto y por lo visto había ido a comprar la comida pero la joven pareja se preguntaba que había pasado ese día.

**Nota del autor: las aventuras de los demás aparecerán en los otros capítulos, pues tenia planeado dejar a Sakura en china hasta el capitulo 12 antes de ese aparecerán las aventuras de los otros. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**PELIGRO AFILADO.**

Después de su salida del día anterior Sakura, shaoran y eriol decidieron que estos últimos días Sakura entrenara con su total esfuerzo para estar lista lo mas posible, en casa al volver habría escuela y su hermano la vigilaría siempre y no podría entrenar tan seguido en eso después de entrenar con shaoran al entrar a la casa el televisor estaba encendido y en el estaban las noticias que decían que en el centro de la ciudad un hombre había sido gravemente herido y tenia marcas en todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran clavado muchas agujas en eso se hoyo a la reportera decir.

Reportera: aun que la victima sigue con vida no a mencionado detalle de el accidente pero si nos dijo que fue causa de una agresora.

En la casa lo oían todo sin saber bien que pensar en eso Sakura recordó y luego dijo.

Sakura: es lo mismo que hizo la carta de la pelea cuando apareció.

Shaoran: si comenzó atacando a algunas personas de noche y luego cuando fuimos allí nos fue algo complicado.

Eriol: pues esta noche iremos a revisar el lugar del incidente, todos iremos preparados para lo que sea.

Ieran: Irán ustedes yo estaré ocupada y no podré ir.

Shaoran: descuida madre por lo visto será algo bastante peligroso y no quisiera que algo te pasara.

Ieran: gracias hijo.

Dicho esto Sakura entreno con eriol en la tarde como de costumbre y ala noche después de cenar fueron al centro donde ocurrió el accidente eriol traía su traje al igual que shaoran el suyo y Sakura usaba un traje de diseño chino como maestra de kung fu que tomoyo le había traído y al llegar esperaron, luego de un rato les hablo eriol.

Eriol: a este paso talvez no la encontremos que tal si nos separamos y cuando uno la encuentre avisa a los otros.

Shaoran: buena idea que cada uno vaya con sus guardianes en una dirección distinta y tomoyo como siempre te vas con Sakura.

Sakura: muy bien dividámonos.

Tras eso todos se separaron y se fueron por tres diferentes calles, eriol y sus guardianes iban tranquilos hasta que spinel su tambaleo y callo al suelo eso preocupo a eriol quien se le acerco y de la nada a rubí le paso lo mismo en eso eriol puso un escudo a su alrededor y noto que un montón de pequeños rayos intentaban golpearlo y en eso vio a una mujer con ropas chinas de acupulturista y dijo.

Eriol: eres la carta de la agujas fuiste tu la que los lastimo.

La carta se fue y eriol con su magia se comunico con shaoran y Sakura dándoles las noticias ello recibieron el mensaje y fueron en su ayuda pero la carta agujas también ataco a sus guardianes dejando solos a los 4 jóvenes al reinarse eriol les dijo.

Eriol: lo mejor será llevarlos de regreso a la casa de li en estos momentos es muy peligroso para ellos quedarse.

Sakura: cierto los tele transportaremos de regreso a la casa y mañana volveremos por la carta.

Así eriol con ayuda de Sakura transportaron a todos a casa de shaoran y fueron recibidos por la madre y hermanas de shaoran en eso ieran pregunto.

Ieran: que les paso a sus guardianes y porque volvieron tan pronto.

Eriol: nuestras sospechas eran correctas era una carta la carta de las agujas una carta muy peligrosa.

Sakura: esta carta puede lanzar pequeños rayos de energía que parecen agujas por eso todos nuestros guardianes están lastimados.

Shaoran: no podrán pelear así que tendremos que capturarla nosotros tres solos.

Ieran: pero seria peligroso que fueran sin sus guardianes.

Sakura: mas peligroso seria dejar la carta sola como si nada ya perdimos una carta antes no podemos perder otra.

Acordado eso el grupo decidió pasar el día ayudando a los guardianes a reponerse y luego ala noche volvieron al centro para buscar la carta al llegar eriol se dirigió al grupo diciendo.

Eriol: esta vez los guardianes no nos ayudaren así que por precaución los 4 nos mantendremos junto ya que siendo menos no nos conviene separarnos.

Sakura: me parece bien pero seguirá siendo peligroso.

Shaoran: cierto vayamos con cuidado y no se separen.

Siguiendo por la calle el grupo caminaba con cuidado por que no sabían cuando aparecería la carta y que tan feroz seria la batalla, de la nada unas agujas aparecen intentando atacarlos pero Sakura usando la carta escudo para pretejerlos en eso Sakura usa el viento para intentar atraparla pero la carta lo esquiva, shaoran y eriol trataban usando rayos de sus respectivas herramientas pero la carta también los esquivaba en eso en un descuido la carta ataco a eriol lastimándolo por la espalda y luego ataca a shaoran quien intenta bloquear las agujas con su espada pero algunas le lastimaron el cuerpo dejándolo en el piso igual que eriol, con los dos muchachos lastimados Sakura quedo sola con tomoyo en eso Sakura activo su báculo y dijo.

Sakura: carta atrapa a esa criatura ¡telaraña!

Los hilos actuaron pero la carta saltaba esquivándolos o los contaba con sus agujas en eso Sakura uso otra carta diciendo.

Sakura: carta persigue y derrota a este oponente ¡disparo!

Las carta actúo y perseguía a la carta tratando de dispárale pero esta corría evitando los disparos y los hilos en eso Sakura siguió pensando y final mente dijo.

Sakura: carta detenlo todo a tu alrededor ¡tiempo!

La carta paralizo todo y Sakura usando sus últimas fuerzas se acercó a la carta y comenzó a sellarla.

Sakura: regresa a la forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

La carta empezó a brillar y mientras el tiempo volvía a la normalidad Sakura continúo.

Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow Abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.

La carta dejo de brillar y callo a sus pies ya cambiada en eso Sakura se cayó por haber usado todas sus fuerzas, tomoyo usando su teléfono llamo a la casa de shaoran y le pidió ayuda a ieran y así ella junto con las hermanas de shaoran llegaron al sitio ieran casi le viene un infarto por ver a su hijo con sangre en el pecho y sus hermanas tenia horror reflejado en sus caras, con ayuda de todos llevaron a los 3 magos de regreso a la casa de shaoran para que pudieran dormir, al amanecer llamaron al medico para que pudiera atenderlos el medico les dijo que se recuperarían pronto y que necesitaban descansar mucho para reponerse en eso ieran ve a su hijo despierto y lo abrasa delicadamente diciendo.

Ieran: shaoran me alegro de que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada grave.

Shaoran: ¿y Sakura y eriol? ¿Qué paso con la carta?

Ieran: Sakura esta bien ella no salio lastimada solo se canso por usar muchas cartas y eriol se lastimo más que tu esta bien pero sigue dormido.

Shaoran se tranquilizo al escucharlo así através de sesiones de sanación mágicas sus heridas sanaron mas rápido al igual que las de eriol pero aun así los dos necesitaban dormir para recuperarse de el ataque y el daño que les causo la carta por lo que por el momento todos estaban algo impactados pero todo estaba bien.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**AVENTURAS EN HONG KONG: parte 2**

**La aventura de kero y spinel guardianes del sol.**

Sakura había despertado temprano y recordando algo fue donde kero quien también estaba despierto fue con el y le pregunto.

Sakura: kero después de volver el día que Salí con shaoran te vi pelear con spinel ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kero: pues se molesto conmigo por una pequeña discusión.

Sakura: de que se trata.

Kero: déjame explicártelo.

_Flash back._

Kero estaba aburrido en eso spinel se le acerca y le pregunta.

Spinel: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kero: Sakura se fue y no tengo nada que hacer.

Spinel: ¿adonde se fue?

Kero: se fue a pasear por la ciudad con ese mocoso y no me dejo ir.

Spinel: ¿Por qué no te agrada el joven li?

Kero: es por lo que paso hace 4 años.

Spinel: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que no te agrade?

Kero: cuado lo vi por primera vez me insulto diciendo que no parecía para nada que yo fuera el guardián de las cartas, además de las complicaciones que Sakura y yo teníamos atrapando las cartas debido a que estábamos compitiendo con el para ver quien recolectaba mas, una y otra vez siempre me llamaba peluche o glotón y eso me molestaba, nunca me espere que el y Sakura terminaran juntos después de todo lo que compitieron el uno al otro.

Spinel: pues puedo no haber pasado por eso pero yo creo que le debes las vida al menos 2 veces.

Kero con enojo le pregunta.

Kero: ¿y eso porque seria?

Spinel: el ayudo a Sakura mientras eriol hacia sus retos, en la ultima prueba el la ayudo a cambiar la carta de la luz y además si el no hubiera ayudado a sellar la carta de la nada tu ahora no estarías aquí.

Kero: de eso soy consiente pero no me gusta mencionarlo.

Spinel: yo simplemente creo que estas siendo muy sobre protector con Sakura y ese es trabajo de su hermano.

Kero: ¿y porque dices que estoy siendo sobre protector?

Spinel: simple tienes miedo de que el Balla a lastimarla o hacerle algún mal por eso intentas protegerla.

Kero: pues claro soy su guardián y ese es mi deber.

Spinel: yo creo que también la cuidas porque la quieres debido a que te trata mejor de lo que lo hacia clow.

Kero: pues claro que la quiero Sakura es la mejor dueña que podría pedir aunque tuviéramos nuestros problemas yo siempre la protegeré.

Spinel: a eso me refiero te encariñaste igual que un perro a su amo, tu puedes tratar de protegerla pero no puedes cambiar su corazón mientras ella lo ame y el a ella no se separaran no importa que hagas tu.

Kero: ¿desde cuando hablas de una manera tan sentimental?

Ante esto spinel se sonrojo levemente y kero al ver esto con una sonrisa burlona te dice.

Kero: a ya entiendo puedes entender mejor eso debido a que también estas así.

Spinel: ¿de que hablas?

Kero: se te nota en la cara y ahora recuerdo quien es.

Spinel: no sabes de qué hablas.

Kero: claro que si ahora recuerdo que te gusta Sun Yin.

Spinel: ¡NO DIGAS ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Kero: si lo es, a spinel le gusta Sun, a spinel le gusta Sun.

Spinel: ¡YA CALLATE IDIOTA!

Grito spinel mientra empujaba a kero por la ventana directo al jardín una vez en el jardín los dos se trasformaron y empezaron a pelear con sus garras y los disparos de sus bocas pelearon de una manera tal que los dos quedaron con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y aun así siguieron, mientras luchaban uno de los disparos le dio ala cocina lo cual llamo la atención de la señora de la casa la cual salio furiosa al jardín y al ver a los guardianes pelear concentro una gran cantidad de magia en su abanico y de un golpe los noqueo, rato después tubo que repararse la casa con magia para que no se notara nada pero en la pelea se perdió la comida en eso yukito y Nakuru se ofrecieron para ir a hacer las compras y dejaron a los dos guadianés dormidos en el sofá ya des transformados, rato después despertaron y recobrando la conciencia kero dijo.

Kero: eso no valió nos interrumpieron.

Spinel: cierto pero tengo una idea al volver a Japón pactaremos un día para encontrarnos y resolver esto de una vez.

Kero: me parece bien pero solo tú y yo hasta que uno de los dos se rinda no se terminara. ¿Pero porque no terminarlo ahora?

Spinel: porque en caso de que aparezca otra carta nos necesitaran para pelear y debimos estar en condición.

Kero: tienes razón pero al volver a Japón no mas interrupciones.

_Fin del flash back_

Kero respondió a Sakura así omitiendo la parte de la pelea y el trato de terminar la pelea al volver a casa en eso Sakura dijo:

Sakura: ósea que eso fue porque le dijiste a spinel que le gustaba Sun.

Kero: básicamente pero si.

Sakura: pues eso no estuvo bien kero no hay que burlarse de los sentimientos de los demás.

Kero se fue con la cabeza baja dejando a Sakura con una duda que les paso a tomoyo y eriol y también a yang y Sun, después de eso se fue a dormir decidiendo preguntar mejor mañana además solo quedaban 4 días de vacaciones y luego tendría que volver a casa donde las cosas se le complicarían mas, por la escuela y por no mencionar a su hermano antes de dormir paso por el cuarto de shaoran toco la puerta y entro, una vez dentro se sentó con shaoran en la cama y le pregunto.

Sakura: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Shaoran: estoy mejor ya estimo que después de mañana ya estaré curado.

Sakura: me alegro me preocupe cuando la carta de las agujas te las timo y te salía sangre.

Shaoran: eso no importa al menos la capturamos eso es lo que importa.

Sakura: yo no se que hubiera echo si te hubieras lastimado mas gravemente de seguro nos hubiera trasportado de regreso y hubiera dejado que la carta se fuera.

Shaoran: yo no lo creo estoy seguro que a pesar de todo hubieras cumplido con la misión.

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shaoran: por que así eres tu yo se que lo hubieras hecho por el bien de los demás.

Sakura: gracias por animarme.

Shaoran: siempre estaré para ti, te amo y jamás te dejare sola.

Sakura: yo también te amo y tampoco te abandonare.

Dicho eso los dos se abrasaron y se dieron un beso luego de unos minutos Sakura se despidió y se fue a su habitación pensando en que le esperaría en el futuro y los retos que le esperaban al volver a su casa.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: SOY DREISIL EL AUTOR DEL FIC AN CAMBIADO LOS PLANES Y LAS AVENTURAS EN CHINA TERNMINARAN EN EL CAPITULO 10 Y LUEGO EN EL CAPITULO 16 COMIENZAN LAS AVENTURAS EN INGLATERRA.**

**PD: LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO PERO POR LAS FIESTAS NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO ASÍ QUE FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. **


End file.
